Mario Basketball Ultra
Mario Basketball Ultra is a basketball game for the Wii. Unlike its predecessor, Final Fantasy characters are not playable in this game. Many Mario characters return to this game, along with Special Shots. Unlock criteria for stages is much less complicated in this game. This game was originally going to be released for the 3DS. Gameplay Gameplay in Mario Basketball Ultra is similar to Mario Hoops 3-on-3. ? Boxes replace ? Panels in this game. Also, there are preset captains and players. Also, it is now 4-on-4 as opposed to 3-on-3. Controls Menu controls are in italic text. Wii Remote is held sideways. : Shoot (Off.)/Jump (Def.)/''Confirm selection'' : Pass (Off.)/Steal (Def.)/''Cancel selection'' : Move/''Select'' : Use item Shake remote: Prepare special shot Skill Types Special Shots Special shots return from the DS game. In this edition, the player must first fill up all 5 units of the Star Meter, then upon filling, shake to charge up the shot. The next time the player shoots, the special shot will be used. Special shots always hit unless blocked. They count for however many points the shot would normally be worth, unlike Mario Hoops 3-on-3, in which they were always 4. Playable Characters Italics ''denotes unlockable. Underlined denotes newcomer. Captains There are 16 captains in Mario Basketball Ultra. 12 of them are default, and 4 unlockable. Partners An asterisk denotes that the character has a color change. There are 12 different partners in the game, 4 of which are unlockable. Unlock Criteria *Koopa Shells: Win an exhibition match with Bowser 10 times. *Paratroopa Wings: Win the Special Cup with Koopa. *Hammer Bro. Mallets: Win the Special Cup with Bowser Jr. *Magikoopa Wizards: Win an exhibition match with all captains once. *Monty Mole: Win the Special Cup with DK. *Wiggler: Win a cup with Petey Piranha on your team. *Dry Bones: Win a cup with Bowser and Koopa. *Noki: Win a cup with a Pianta on your team. Stages There are 6 stages in Mario Basketball Ultra. Unlockables in ''italics. Unlock Criteria *Piranha Gardens: Win the Flower Cup. *Bowser's Castle: Win the Star Cup *Rainbow Road: Win the Special Cup. *Sunset Beach: Ultra-rank a character. *Bloocheep Sea: Win all normal tournaments with Blooper on your team. Modes Exhibition Choose custom teams, rules and stages and head to the courts. Can be played with up to four players. The list of options is as follows: *? Panels: On/Off *Time: 1:00 to 5:00 in increments of :30. *Periods: 2/4 *Difficulty: Beginner, Amateur, Professional, Champion (Unlocked by winning Ultra Special Cup) Tournament Choose your team and cup, and start a three-round tournament. Once the normal Special Cup is beaten, the Ultra Cups are unlocked, which are harder versions of the original four. When any Ultra Cup is won, the four players on the team turn into Ultra characters, enhanced versions of their original. Minigames There are four minigames in which you can hone your skills. Each game has four difficulty levels, unlocked by beating the previous one. (i.e. level 2 is unlocked by beating level 1, and so on) *Around the World: See here *Boss Battle: Battle a boss. (In order of level, Boom Boom, Ludwig Von Koopa, Dark Bowser, Culex) *Horse: A game of HORSE. *Special Drill: Have a game with a computer in which only special shots can be used. Options Where several options are accessed, such as volume level, screen adjustment and more. Records A list of exhibition, tournament and minigame records. Items Items can be received by walking through ? Boxes. The B button should then be pressed to use the item. Here is a list of items in the game. *Banana Peel: Causes players to slip when stepped on. *Green Shell: Bounces 5 times, stunning players on impact. *Red Shell: Homes in on the ball carrier, but cannot bounce. *Spiny Shell: Homes in on the ball carrier, and can go in the air. Upon impact, it explodes. *Bob-omb: Throw to detonate. *Mushroom: Speeds up a player. *Bullet Bill: Homes in on a random player, exploding on impact. *Star: Makes a player invincible for a brief period. *Lightning: Shrinks all opponents. *Fireball: Launches 5 fireballs that bounce everywhere! References to Other Games *Super Mario Bros. 3: Boom Boom is fought in this game along with Ludwig Von Koopa, both of whom originated in this game. *Super Mario RPG: Culex is fought in this game. His theme plays during the fight. *Paper Mario: A remix of the first part of the final battle is played on the Bowser Castle court. *Mario Hoops 3-on-3: Much content returns from this game, including two courts. *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: Dark Bowser, the final boss from this game, is fought on level 3 of boss battles. *Super Mario 3D Land: Boom Boom's special shot and steal are like his attacks from this game. Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:LYON Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Wii Games